Approved Transfiguration List
THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS This list is the Approved and Accepted list of Transfiguration Spells allowed for Student use at Mischief Managed. While there are in fact many other spells that were canonically used, those spells for one reason or another are NOT approved for use in Role Play, or are considered above the level that the Skill HUD allows. Any use of a Transfiguration spell that is NOT on the list, without RPD Admin approval, is considered void. What that means is that the role play of that spell didn't happen. Role Players are not allowed to do it simply because it isn't on the list. "Not knowing" Is NOT an acceptable excuse. Role players MUST be of the required level and the Year, or above, in order to cast the spell. Any dice roll attempt made at a spell above what your character is capable of, MUST be role-played as failing. This is to simulate that your character is learning. Nobody starts off being able to do any and all spells in the beginning. Characters, much like real life, grow with study and practice. Difficulty in Transfiguration varies on the differences required in the change. For example, a mouse to horse would be very hard and would require an advanced version of the Animal to Animal Spell. Transfiguration Spells are spells that Transform, Conjure, Switch, and of course, Untrasnfigure. 'First Year' All Level Spells under the section of "First Year" require a dice roll of 5 or higher in order to be considered a successful roll. Unless the spell states otherwise. For example, Level 1 - 5 are considered "First Year" and need the roll of 5 or higher. Please note that a roll of natural 1 is an automatic fail, regardless of modifiers. Think of it as a critical hit. Opposite, a roll of natural 20 is a critical success. Level 1 *Colour-Changing Charm (Colovaria) A charm used to change an objects colour. Level 2 *Bubble Producing Spell (Bulla Flumine) Conjures a stream of bubbles from the wand tip. Level 3 *Small Object Change Spell (Parillis Verto) Turn small objects into similar small objects. Level 4 *Orchideous (Orchideous) Makes a bouquet of flowers appear out of the caster's wand. Level 5 *Fire-Making Charm (Incendio) Used to conjure a jet of flame, thereby setting things alight. 'Second Year' All Level Spells under the section of "Second Year" require a dice roll of 6 or higher in order to be considered a successful roll. Unless the spell states otherwise. For example, Level 6 - 10 are considered "Second Year" and need the roll of 6 or higher. Please note that a roll of natural 1 is an automatic fail, regardless of modifiers. Think of it as a critical hit. Opposite, a roll of natural 20 is a critical success. Level 6 *Herbifors (Herbifors) A spell that makes yellow flowers sprout out of the victims head. Level 7 *Slime-Conjuring Spell (Limus Eructo) Conjures a thick, single shot blob of green slime from the caster's wand tip in a quick forward direction. Splatters upon contact and can only be removed with Skurge. Level 8 *Animal Change Spell (Fera Verto) Changes small animals into small objects of similar size. Does not work on magical creatures. Level 9 *Butterfly-Conjuring Spell (Papilio) Conjures butterflies from the spell-caster's wand. Level 10 *Bluebell Flames (Caeruleus Inflamarae) Magical bright blue fire. Waterproof and only heat/burn things held above it. *Reparifarge (Reparifarge) Used to reverse unsuccessful transformations 'Third Year' All Level Spells under the section of "Third Year" require a dice roll of 7 or higher in order to be considered a successful roll. Unless the spell states otherwise. For example, Level 11 - 15 are considered "Third Year" and need the roll of 7 or higher. Please note that a roll of natural 1 is an automatic fail, regardless of modifiers. Think of it as a critical hit. Opposite, a roll of natural 20 is a critical success. Level 11 *Freezing Spell (Glacius) conjures a blast of freezing cold air from the end of the wand. Level 12 *Melofors (Melofors) Encases the target's head in a pumpkin Level 13 *Plant Change Spell (Herba Verto) Changes plants into objects of similar size. Level 14 *Leek Jinx (Ulpicum Auricula) Makes leeks sprout out of the target's ears. Level 15 *Sea Urchin Jinx (Egnis Victima) Makes tiny spikes erupt all over the victim, causing pain. 'Fourth Year' All Level Spells under the section of "Fourth Year" require a dice roll of 8 or higher in order to be considered a successful roll. Unless the spell states otherwise. For example, Level 16 - 20 are considered "Fourth Year" and need the roll of 8 or higher. Please note that a roll of natural 1 is an automatic fail, regardless of modifiers. Think of it as a critical hit. Opposite, a roll of natural 20 is a critical success. Level 16 *Sardine Hex (Sardini Faciem) A spell that causes sardines to come out the victim's nose. Level 17 *Epoximise (Epoximise) Affixes an object to another like glue. Level 18 *Animal to Animal Spell (Bestia Converto) Changes a small animal into another small animal of similar size. Does not work on humans or magical creatures. Level 19 *Clothing Change Spell (Maramee Uwisu) Changes the wearer's clothes to another set of clothing. Level 20 *Switching (Verum Permuto) Used to swap two different objects for one another. 'Fifth Year' All Level Spells under the section of "Fifth Year" require a dice roll of 9 or higher in order to be considered a successful roll. Unless the spell states otherwise. For example, Level 21 - 25 are considered "Fifth Year" and need the roll of 9 or higher. Please note that a roll of natural 1 is an automatic fail, regardless of modifiers. Think of it as a critical hit. Opposite, a roll of natural 20 is a critical success. Level 21 *Object Size Change Spell Two (Parillis Verto Duo) Changes a small object to another object of medium size. Level 22 *Vanishing Charm (Evanesco) Makes things vanish. The vanishment burst the object into a cloud of dark smoke, which dissipate shortly after. Level 23 *Animal Size Change Spell Two (Fera Verto Duo) Changes a small animal to an object of medium size. Does not work on magical creatures. Level 24 *Inanimatus Conjurus (Inanimatus Conjurus) Conjures inanimate artefacts. Level 25 *Plant Size Change Spell (Herba Verta Duo) Changes a plant to an object of another size. *Cross Species Switching (Genus Permuto) A type of switching spell that changes certain aspects of different species. Does not work on Humans. 'Sixth Year' All Level Spells under the section of "Sixth Year" require a dice roll of 10 or higher in order to be considered a successful roll. Unless the spell states otherwise. For example, Level 26 - 30 are considered "Sixth Year" and need the roll of 10 or higher. Please note that a roll of natural 1 is an automatic fail, regardless of modifiers. Think of it as a critical hit. Opposite, a roll of natural 20 is a critical success. Level 26 *Aguamenti (Aguamenti) Conjures a jet of water from the tip of a wand. Amount and pressure varies on the caster. *Animal to Animal Size Change Spell Two (Bestia Converto Duo) Changes a small animal into another an animal of a medium size. Does not work on humans or magical creatures. Level 27 *Hair Changing Spell (Crinus Muto) A spell used to instantly change hair styles. *Avis (Avis) A flock of birds comes out of the wand. Level 28 *Arrow-shooting spell (Telum Contendo) Fires arrows from the caster's wand *Incarcifors (Incarcifors) Used to transfigure an object into a cage to capture an opponent Level 29 *Caught! (Incarcerata) Transforms nearby objects into restraints which constrict the foe. Level 30 *Ebublio Jinx (Ebublio) Entraps the target in a very large bubble that cannot be popped by physical force. *Serpensortia (Serpensortia) Conjures a serpent from the spell-caster's wand 'Seventh Year' All Level Spells under the section of "Seventh Year" require a dice roll of 11 or higher in order to be considered a successful roll. Unless the spell states otherwise. For example, Level 31 - 35 are considered "Seventh Year" and need the roll of 11 or higher. Please note that a roll of natural 1 is an automatic fail, regardless of modifiers. Think of it as a critical hit. Opposite, a roll of natural 20 is a critical success. Level 31 *Object Size Change Spell Three (Parillis Verto Tribus) Changes a small or medium object to another object of large size. *Vipera Evanesca (Vipera Evanesca) Counterspell for Serpensortia Level 32 *Incarcerous (Incarcerous) Ties someone or something up with ropes that are launched from the wand tip. Level 33 *Gemino Curse (Gemino) Whenever an object affected by this curse is touched it duplicates itself into many useless copies to hide the original Level 34 *Animal Size Change Spell Three (Fera Verto Tribus) Changes a small or medium sized animal to an object of large size. Does not work on magical creatures. Level 35 *Human Change Spell (Alteratio Humanus)Can be used to change a person into another species. In other forms, humans have the intellect of the species they become, unlike an Animagi. 'Adult Level' Below is a list of a few Transfiguration spells intended for ADULT use only. Should a Professor or accepted adult wish to use a Transfiguration spell that isn't on this list, please contact the Admin or a member of the RPD Team for approval. These spells are NOT to be taught or used by a student. When in doubt, contact an Admin or a member of the RPD team. “Not knowing” is NOT an acceptable excuse. Level 36 *Plant Size Change Spell Three (Herba Verta Tribus) Changes a small or medium sized plant to an object of large size. Level 44 *Fountain of wine (Fons Vinum) Conjures a fountain of wine from the end of the caster's wand. Level 46 *Animal to Animal Size Change Spell Three (Bestia Converto Tribus) Changes a small or medium sized animal into another animal of a large size. Does not work on humans or magical creatures. Level 50 *Atmospheric Charm (Aeris Caelum) Used to create various weather conditions indoors. Level 55 *Teleportation Spell (Ecce Prodo) Used to make something disappear and reappear somewhere else. Item and location must be known by the caster in order to work. Level 54 *Fire Rope (Vinculum Ignis) Conjures a long, thin flame from the tip of one's wand with which he or she could bind, ensnare or presumably harm a foe in an action similar to that of a rope or whip. The fie rope can also be used to grip things. Level 60 *Stone wall (Terram Vocatum) Conjures a six foot stone wall. Attacks that have enough magical force can shatter the wall. Physical attacks are rendered useless. Also protects against projectiles. A conjured wall remains in play until removed or destroyed. Level 75 *Object to Sand Shield (Sabulo Tueri) transforms solid objects passing through to instantly be turned to grains of white sand. Ineffective to living creatures. Level 80 *Lightning Spell (Fulminata) Blasts a powerful thick, white bolt of blinding lightning form the wand tip. Level 85 *Silver Shield (Argentum Tueri) Allows the caster to conjure a physical, silver shield in front of the caster, protecting them from magical and mundane assaults alike. It remains until removed. Level 98 *Piertotum Locomotor (Piertotum Locomotor) bring life to those artefacts that had, previously, been inanimate and unmoving. ((Restricted to the Headmaster/Headmistress, Deputy Headmaster/Deputy Headmistress, or RPD Approved NPCs))